A moment of ecstasy
by Farrahmack
Summary: Tucker's dad injures him.. then later injures someone else can he be saved? or better yet can Tucker forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

A Moment of Ecstasy

Chapter one

(Royal Pains)

Tucker sits on the ground openly bleeding. And looking at his so-called father with shock.

He hit him hard; unexpectedly he fell and cut his leg on the glass table in his living room.

" Tucker.. I'm sorry."

Tucker looks up; hatred fills his face.

" Leave." He says; his voice strong

" But Tucker.."

" Get out!" he screams.

" Tucker.."

" Please _leave_." his strong voice fading into a whisper

His _Dad _walks out the door, leaving the young man on the floor.

Libby runs downstairs

" Tucker?"

" Libby, call Hank please?" she hears

Libby can tell from the panic in his voice that it's serious.

She runs and calls Hank.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Moment of Ecstasy **************************************************

Hank is woken up to _EVERY BODY DANCE NOW!!! _

" Evan!!" he says, knowing his brother changed his ring tone again.

He answers it.

" Hank." he says ,rubbing his eyes

" Hank? It's Tucker; he needs help!!"

" On my way…"

He hangs up the phone and jumps out of the bed.

Evan walks into his room.

" What's happening?"

" Tucker's hurt......" he says quickly

" I'll drive." Evan says.

Hank and Evan walk into Tucker's house quickly.

They find Tucker on the floor, holding his leg while blood rushes out of it quickly.

His face is sheet white; it usually is, but the touch of pink in his cheeks is completely gone.

" Libby!" Hank yells.

" Got it already...." She hands him Tucker's the instrument that would come to be Tucker's only lifeline.

He hooks the meds up through a IV.

" OK. Evan come here; lets get him on the couch"

Evan comes over, picks up the teen and lays him on the black couch.

Hank inspects the cut;Tucker lays his head back and closes his eyes.

" It's deep..... but no need for stitches; I'll use some butterfly band aids and gauze to keep it closed."

Tucker nods a thanks.

" Tucker, what happened?"

Tucker opens his eyes.

" Nothing.." he says weakly.

" Tucker, what happened?" Hank asks, adamant

" Leave it alone for now Hank.." Tucker says, exasperation in his tone.

" Evan, take Libby in the other room; get her some water."

Evan nods, uncharacteristically quiet.

After they are out of earshot, Hank takes out his kit and goes to work.

"What happened Tucker?" He says, cleaning the wound

Tucker flinches at the antiseptic

" Dad came home angry and I could tell he was on something."

He closes his eyes

" I confronted him, we argued, he hit me… hard enough to cause me to fall and cut myself on the glass table."

Anger in his eyes, Hank looks up at him.

" Where did he hit you?"

Tucker turns his head to show him the purple and blue bruise on his jaw.

" You need a hospital." Hank says gently

Tucker shakes his head..

" I don't want to go; I've got everything I need."

He closes his eyes and lays his head back on the couch; then he opens them and looks at the young doctor.

" What do I do when he comes back. What if he tries to hurt me?"

Then he adds, " I can't fight him; he was so angry, and I was afraid he would....." He looks down.

" Tucker, Evan and I are going to stay here; we will make sure you're safe."

" Thank you.. Hank." he says. He lays his head back down on the couch and closes his eyes.

" Get some rest Goose." Hank says quietly

He smiles at his nickname, but keeps his eyes closed.

Hank finishes up with the cut and stands to walk into the next room.

Evan is sitting in a chair in the room, asleep.

" Evan?" Hanks says gently, waking his younger brother

Evan blinks a few times, then looks at him.

" Is he ok?"

" Yeah, he's going to be OK.... I think."

" Hank, what happened?"

" His dad hit him, he fell and cut his leg on the glass table in their living room."

Hank sees the anger in his younger brother's eyes.

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to stay here. Tucker needs to be observed the rest of the night or morning.....er, whatever."

Evan nods and looks at his watch.


	3. Chapter 3

AMOE chapter 3.…

_4:00_

" Morning.. It's four AM."

" Libby went to bed?"

" Not voluntarily; she passed out sitting up."

" If I remember correctly, when I came in here someone was asleep sitting up....."

" Well this someone wasn't sitting on a bar stool."

Hank laughs.

" And she didn't fall?"

" No, which is kind of creepy." Evan answers.

" You want to go to sleep?" Evan asks Hank.

He shakes his head.

" You?"

Evan shakes his head.

" Sure..?"

" Nope .Hank, there's no way I'm falling asleep."

8:00 am

Evan is asleep on a glass chair he pulled into the living room.

Hank stands from his seat, walks over and changes Tucker's bag on his I.V.

He stirs, wincing at the pull on his wound.

He rubs his eyes and looks at Hank, who puts his finger to his lips and points at Evan.

He nods. Hank hands him a glass of water; he sips it, though he wants to guzzle it down as fast as possible.

" Has he came back?" He mouths.

Hank shakes his head.

" Sorry." he whispers

Tucker leans his head back against the couch.

" You know, you and Evan can go to the guest rooms and sleep." He offers quietly.

" How many guest rooms do you have?"

" No idea."

" I think I'll send Evan to one, but I'm going to stay here."

" Thanks again Hank; I'm pathetic for getting so upset." Tucker says

" No your not; your dad knows your condition- you could have died, Tucker."

Tucker just looks at his hands, unable to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

**Royal Pains Chapter 4**

**Next Night… 10:00 pm**

**Hank is asleep on the couch. He just helped Tucker back upstairs after he came down to get some water.**

**Evan is wide awake texting Divya about her covering for Hank.**

_**Thanks Divs…**_

_**No problem Evan; tell Hank to get some sleep. **_

_**Nite **_

_**Night Evan…**_

**He smiles at his brother's snore; he notices the couch is a little hard so he wakes Hank and sends him to the guest room.**

**He is surprised by no argument.**

**He takes a seat and flips on the TV, feeling wired.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_An Hour later---_

Suddenly the door slams open.

Evan jumps to his feet and he tenses as he sees Mr. Bryant in the doorway not looking sober.

"Hey Mr. B; how are you?" he says, thankful the fear is hidden from his voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing in _my house??"_ he replies, his tone so icy that Evan has to hide the shiver.

"I'm Evan Lawson, Hank's brother." he says politely

"Hank is an only child- he told me!!"

"No sir; even though Hank might sometimes wish he was, I'm his little brother..... well not little, but younger." Evan babbles.

"You Liar!! You are here to rob me…" he says, hate filling his tone.

"No sir, I am not."

Before Evan has time to react, the older man walks over, grabs him and presses him against the wall with a painful force.

"You are lying!!" he says and presses hard against Evan.

A sickening snap fills the air.

Evan lets out a scream so loud that the man lets him go.

He hits the floor gasping in pain.

_**Happy Halloween!!! Well it's Halloween here well about and hour from but any way. **_

_**I own NOTHING Associated with the content of the fic.**_

_**My butts asleep, comment please!!! **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Truth, Lies and scattered tears…..

Evan hears distant footsteps down the stairs as he remains quiet on the floor- shocked about what just happened.

Pain is radiating up and down his right side ,preventing any movement at all from his torso.

" What the Hell did you do to my brother??" he hears, and for the first time in forever he is happy to hear Hank's angry voice.

" Hank… Hank? He is really your brother." Mr. Bryant's voice sounds edgy and high.

" Yes; I advise you to go in the kitchen and sit on the bench before I hit you.." Hank says,his voice demanding.

Evan hears Mr. Bryant's staggering footsteps, then sees his brothers face; he almost cries.

" Evan? Are you hurt?" His brother asks, with a concerned look on his face.

" Um.. ...yeah. My ribs on my right side- I think they are broken."

He feels Hank lift up his shirt and his fingers run across his side; his brother presses once and Evan almost cries out.

" OK, one." He presses below that spot. Evan clenches his fist up so hard his knuckles turn white.

"Did that hurt?" He asks calmly.

" Yes; shit Hank stop!" He says as his brother presses on the spot again.

" You need a medic." Hank says- his diagnostic voice taking over his tone.

" No medic please." Evan says ;his voice desperate.

" God what is with people and hospitals?" Hank says ,frustration in his voice.

" I hate hospitals ;you know that, I've always disliked them."

" I thought that was because I worked in one."

" No, call Divya." Evan says and hands his cell to his older brother.

" OK, OK, but any problems and off to the hospital you go." He replies in his serious parental voice.

Evan nods- really ,really not wanting to go to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A moment of ecstasy**_

_**Chapter seven………..**_

_**Pain, torture and breakdowns.**_

"Wow Evan, you look like crap." Divya says, walking in the doorway. She walks over and crouches down to get a better look at him.

_Her movements are almost catlike… _Evan thinks to himself.

"And of course your breathtaking, or is that because it hurts to breathe?" he says, smiling at her despite himself.

She doesn't answer of course; she just starts her own exam, carefully poking and prodding in a family-doctor way.

"Wow Divya that tickled! Ow!" he says, looking at her. Then adds "What was that for?"

"Sorry Evan, two broken ribs."

"Can we say 'Duh!!?' " He says, sarcasm and pain lacing his voice.

"OK, we can get X-rays tomorrow. It's late and you can breathe can't you?" she asks.

"Uh huh, unfortunately." he answers.

Hank walks in hastily.

"He's gone…" he says in a pissed off tone.

"Who?" a voice asks behind them.

"Tucker, go back upstairs and get off that leg." Hank says

"My leg's fine, and what's going on? Why is Evan on the floor?" He replies hastily.

"Tucker, your dad came home and hurt Evan." The M.D says gently

"And let me guess- he left." he says, anger in his tone

Hank nods slowly.

"Shit. He could hurt someone. I'm going to call a friend; he's a cop and he will catch him." Tucker says, then he limps into the kitchen.

Right as soon as the door closes behind him, tears begin to fall.

_This is my entire fault; my disease has stressed him out!_

He leans against the wall, then slides down careful of his leg. Finally, he pulls out his cell phone.

He hits 1 on his speed dial.

"Um… Detective Caplin? I need your help." he says, still crying, but trying to pull himself together. He feels like he's being pulled apart from the seams.

Little pieces of him are going to fly everywhere ,leaving nothing but air, dust and unpleasant energy.


	8. Chapter 8

A moment of ecstasy…

Chapter 8

Help……………

Sooo u know the drill own nothing, read and review….

Hank and Divya help Evan onto the recliner slowly. He hisses in pain but shows no sign of not being able to breathe.

They instruct him to sit up straight so that Divya can wrap his ribs tightly.

While she's doing that Hank stands to go get ice from the kitchen.

He walks in the door and to see Tucker on the floor; at first he thinks he's hurt, then he sees the tears on his face.

" Hey, are you OK?" Hank asks, walking over, then squatting to meet the young boy's chocolate brown eyes.

He doesn't look up- he just looks at the floor.

" I called a friend of mine.... he's a cop. He will be here to interview us all later." he wipes his face with the sleeves of his shirt.

" You didn't answer." Hank says, still looking at him.

He raises his eyes and looks into Hank's.

" I'm not OK with my dad being a… Monster." he says with his voice cracking around the word monster.

" It's my fault, if I wasn't born-" he adds

" Hey Hey , do not blame yourself for his mistakes." Hank cuts in, authority in his tone.

" I can't help it. " He looks at his hands.

He is surprised when he feels the doctor pull him into a hug.

" Thank you."

" No need. Le'ts get you in there on the couch. Your leg is bleeding again." He grabs the young man's hand and helps him walk into the living room.

" Ow.. Divya! God that hurts." Evan says. His voice is laced with exhaustion.

" Sorry, don't move." she says as she finally got the tight ace bandage pinned.

" OK- kinda hard to do when you have to breathe."

" Now you can lay back." She says.

Evan leans back slowly, and his eyes close with a look of pain still on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while….**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**A trip and meeting**_

8am

Evan is asleep in the recliner while Divya and Hank are in the kitchen.

Tucker is lying on the couch with his leg pounding, but his mind is somewhere else....until Libby walks down the stairs and sees Evan.

His expression is tight in pain; his shirt is unbuttoned, exposing nasty black blue and purple bruises on his chest and ribs contrasting with his pale face.

She looks at him shocked, then at Tucker.

He tells her everything about his dad hurting Evan and Caplin.

She looks over at sleeping a Evan and back at him-bites her lip in worry.

"Libby you need to get home." He says knowing why she was dressed.

"I don't want to leave you what if-" she rambles he cuts her off.

"Hank is staying! There's no need to worry." He says to clear her anxiety.

"Tucker it's my job to worry, are you sure?" she asks looking at him worried about everything.

He nods.

"OK, but text me please." She say, leaning on the back of the couch; she gives him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Will do." he says- watching her leave.

After she closes the door behind her, Evan opens his eyes.

"I thought she would never leave." He looks around.

"Hank is in the kitchen with Divya." Tucker says knowing who Evan was looking for.

"Damn, there goes my chance with her." He says joking

"He is a doctor," Tucker says smiling

Evan laughs, but pays for it with stabbing pain in his side.

He groans, burning pain is shooting its way up his side.

"Hey, are you OK?" Tucker asks.

"Yeah." he lies, but then he coughs and blood laces his fingertips.

"No you're not." Tucker says, then yells, "Hank, Divya! Call an ambulance." He stands carefully, watching his leg.

Then he limps over and leans Evan forward so he can breathe.

_Hehehehehe I'm evil for leaving you on this little cliffy but oh well… _

_I feed my reviews to a small kitten in the back of my mind please do not let it starve…_


	10. Chapter 10

A moment of ecstasy chapter Ten…

The ambulance comes and rushes Evan quickly to the hospital with Hank at his side.

Divya and Tucker follow in the young assistant's van.

By the time they make into the hospital Hank and Evan are in the back.

They are forced to take a seat and wait for what feels like days.

Divya's cell goes off; she looks at it.

"Mr. Hernandez fell; I need to go." she says looking at him apologetically

"Eh, go ahead. I will text you when I get to see them." Tucker says

She smiles, thanks him and gets up to walk out the door.

After two hours Tucker gets thirsty; he stands slowly and limps over to the coke machine.

He pays then bends down to get his soft drink when he sees a puddle of blood.

" 'Sucse me young man, you're bleeding." a little frail looking lady says.

" Damn it…" He mutters " Sorry 'bout the language." he says looking at the frail woman next to him.

" Wow never thought I would hear such language come out of young Tucker Bryant's mouth." A familiar voice says.

He feels a hand on his bicep helping him to a chair.

" Hello Caplin." he says, meeting a young man approximately 25 years old with a mess of thick red hair and green eyes.

"Hello Tucks." Caplin says. He turns, walks over to the nurse's desk and tells her about him.

She turns to go get a wheel chair.

Caplin helps him into the wheelchair and walks with him to the TRIAGE area.

They take his blood pressure and everything.

"You need stitches now, young man, you've opened it up somehow." The old huge nurse with curly brown hair says.

"I'm going to go get the supplies-do not move." she says, turning.

" Let's go to Coney Island, Caplin." Tucker smirks

"OK kid, so what happened?" Caplin says gently.

Tucker frowns, not wanting to replay the events, but he does with vivid detail. After he's done, he's stitched up and exhausted.

They admit him to a room and give him his special FACTOR 8 supply in an IV.


	11. Chapter 11

A moment of Ecstasy… 11

Tucker wakes up in a hospital bed. His leg is throbbing; he rubs his eyes.

" Hey.." Caplin says; he's sitting in a chair next to his bed.

" What time is it?" he asks, looking at the young detective.

"Ummm… seven in the morning.." He answers not looking up from his watch.

He is avoiding Tuckers eyes, Tucker can tell he's keeping something from him.

"So what did you find out?" Tucker asks boldly, when the red head gives him a look he says " I know when you are keeping something from me, you may be good at bluffing when it comes to work but, as for me you suck at lying."

"OK.....OK...... Your dad was here as a patient the night before last after he attacked Mr. Lawson ." he pauses and takes a breath. " He was in a car accident." he blurts out.

Fear runs through Tucker's body.. He looks wide eyed at Caplin.

" He ran his Jag into a tree. He only had stitches in his head.. He was unconscious they admitted him to a room the nurse came in to check on him and he was gone."

Tucker feels relieved that his dad is OK, but that relief turns to anger.

"We have to stop him.." Tucker says through his teeth.

" Tucker, he stole drugs from the supply closet outside his room… I think he wants to overdose."

"Let him then.." Tucker says coldly…

" Tucker Bryant, don't ever speak like that! He's your dad!." Caplin shouts

" I DON'T CARE! He was going to kill me.. If Libby hadn't called Hank I would have bled to death.. I hate to think about what would have happened to me if I took Evan's place.." Tucker looks down tears starts leaking from his eyes..

" I do care… I'm just afraid.. Caplin he's going to kill someone if he hasn't already.." his voice is quite..

"Tucks.. I promise I'm going to everything in my power to catch him." Caplin says his voice is sincere he grabs the young boys hand to comfort him..

Tucker looks up, wiping his eyes and pulls the pieces of himself together after a few minutes he says.

"Can we go see Evan?"

"He's awake and been asking about you." He says

"Oh, is he OK?"

"He's OK; they just put him on oxygen… He's got quite the mouth on him."

Tucker smiles, and sits up more.

"Young man, you are going to use a wheelchair…" A stern voice says an older looking strong nurse walks in with a wheelchair.

"Do I have to?" Tucker asks.

"Yep." Caplin says, smiling.

"Damn…"

"Watch your language young man…," the nurse says

He nods.

Caplin helps him into the chair, noticing him wincing, they pull the IV along.

Evan is laying in his hospital bed; he looks like he was hit by a truck..

He is pale and his curly hair is wetted down with sweat.

"Hey, come join the party in room 106." he says his voice is weak and breathless but Tucker smiles a forced smile.

"Dude, you look awful.." Evan says, seeing Tucker..

"Oh you've hurt my pride.." Tucker says..

The room gets silent but, Tucker is happy about this less questions.

Evan turns on the TV and promptly falls asleep, his face is scrunched in pain.


	12. Chapter 12

A moment of ecstasy…..

12

It has not been too long before Tucker is asleep also. Caplin wheels him into his room and lays him in his bed, surprised by how light the seventeen year old is…. He takes a seat next to the boy's bed, disappointed in his friend's actions…

He finds himself thinking 'Why would someone -especially Marshal- do this to his own son? The kid has enough on his plate already…'

Hank is sitting next to Evan's bed still; he takes Evan's hand and gives it a light squeeze.

Evan's head moves slightly, but he remains asleep-oblivious to the world around him.

Hank stays awake, texting Divya and he also texts Libby to inform the worried cybercondriact of what's going on.

Evan's eyes finally open, and he looks at his brother and laughs.

"What is funny?" Hank says in his usual tone- serious and authoritative.

"Your hair is funny looking." He says in between breaths.

Hank's hair is flat on one side and curly- almost afro like- on the other side.

He runs his hands through it, then smiles.

Evan laughs, " You look like that dude at the Frosty King drive thru.."

"Whoa wait- the pedophile?!" Hank says

"Yup. Go take a shower, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"As sure as cat woman is smoking.." Evan says not missing his chance to mention a hot girl.. Even though only one beauty is on his mind.

"OK.. There are cops outside your door."

" Cool." Evan says; his eyelids start drooping after a few seconds he's out snoring.

" See you later, little brother." Hank says softly; he stands and kisses his little brothers head who stirs.

"Eww.." he says groggily, but then he falls back asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tucker wakes up in his own bed and he slowly gets out; his stiff muscles slow him down, but he limps out into the hall.

His dad is standing at the top of the stairs, giving him a look of hate; he has a gun, and it's aimed directly at him.

He looks around once, and sees Hank and Evan both dead on the floor laying side by side with matching gunshot wounds to the head. Blood is leaking around both of them into one big pool on the floor.

Tucker's legs collapse out from under him as tears run down his face.

His dad smiles, then he pulls the trigger.

BANG!!!

The sound causes his ears to ring.

Suddenly he snaps awake, gasping for breath. His breathing is speedy and he can't slow it down; all he can do is think.

He is going to kill me…

He feels hands on back, in the darkness he can see Caplin leaning over him.

"Hey, Tucks calm down; slow down your breathing."

Tucker can't; he tries his hardest, but fails; he feels a vice-like pressure on his chest.

He feels the man sit on the bed; he leans against his shoulder, perspiring from the force of slowing down his breathing.

"See? in.. out..in..out…" Caplin says gently.

A nurse walks in and sees them; she almost turns to leave but she gets a good look at Tucker, who's struggling to breathe.

She walks over, pulls something down, and puts it over his face.

An oxygen mask; he nods a thanks at her, closes his eyes and closes his fists around the sheets in effort.

Finally, his breathing slows down and he feels exhausted .Caplin rubs circles on his back.

"Tucks, it's OK. You're safe." He says gently.

Tucker lets his eyes close and he falls back to sleep with no more terror plaguing his dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

A Moment of ecstasy chapter 14

Tucker lies in his room watching Scrubs bored.

_It's kind of ironic that this show is on the only channel I have… he thinks to himself._

_Suddenly his cell phone rings._

"_Hello." He answers his tone flat._

"_Tucker.." a voice says on the other end, Tucker sits up quickly._

"_Dad?" he says his voice filled with panic._

"_Yes Son, I'll be home soon I had a merger with another company out of state and-" his dad says his tone casual._

"_Dad your lying." Tucker interrupts_

"_What how dare you."_

"_Dad you hurt me and Evan… Dad you almost." He pauses to hold back his tears; he swallows his pain and takes a breath._

"_Dad you almost killed him."_

"_You little brat, I would never… How dare you!"_

_Tucker lets his emotions go he lets out a cry._

_He lets the tears trickle down his face, feeling as though his dad just jammed a knife into his heart and twisted it slowly._

"_You answer me now boy!" his dads voice stern and sharp._

_The pain turns to anger quickly._

"_GO TO HELL!" he yells into the phone then he throws it pieces of it hit the floor._

_He lets out a choked sob._

"_Tucks?" Caplin walks into the room and sees the young man sobbing._

_He quickly walks over and places his hand on his shoulder._

"_Hey, hey settle down deep breathes." Caplin soothes._

_He sits down on the bed careful of the boy's leg and hugs him softly._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They finally agree to release Evan and Tucker- only if Tucker stays off his leg and Evan wears a chest binder (an almost corset looking thing with a flat supporter on the front),takes his meds (a NSID aka Naproxen and a bunch of other antibiotics to prevent infection), and finally he has to do breathing exercises to prevent pneumonia.

He whines and complains- saying that the chest binder is weird looking and the exercises hurt really badly, not that they don't, but as Hank explains their necessary.

He finally agrees, going stir crazy trapped in a puke green hospital room with four walls surrounding him.

Caplin suggests they stay at Tucker's house because they installed the best security system money could buy, and his place is surrounded by cops whereas Boris's little home is harder to get around in, and Boris won't allow police intervention.

Evan is wheeled down the hall in a wheelchair. Hank smiles at his brother's grumbling about not needing one.

Tucker follows behind on crutches; he thinks they're not worth the bad bruises under his arms, but after being threatened with a month long hospital stay with the vile nurse Edna, he agrees reluctantly.

Tucker gets in the back seat of Caplin's government-grade van with ease.

Caplin gets out and puts the crutches in the back, then he gets in, but he watches Hank and Evan with hawk like eyes.

Hank helps Evan get in.

" I look like a robot.." Evan whines.

Tucker laughs.

"A.I. Evan I can see it now…"

Both Hank and Caplin smile at this.

Hank finally gets his lanky younger brother in the car and reaches for the seat belt.

Evan smacks his hand away.

"I'm a big boy; I can get my own seat belt buckled." He says.

Hank closes his door; not missing the wince, he closes his door more softly.

He smiles, watching Evan trying to get his buckle ;finally he gets it buckled and smiles at himself- unaware of his older brothers watchful eyes.

They get to Tucker's place; the cops do a once over the house, then they get in and comfortable.

Evan leans back in the recliner chair slowly; his ribs aching.

Tucker places the crutches in his room, then limps into living room and sits in the chair carefully.

He leans back and hands Evan the remote.

He lets his mind run away.

_His dad smiling and his mom smiling happy at the table......_

_Both of them are laughing at his 6 year old innocent jokes......_

_Not something that happens often; usually his parents are arguing over money, and he's hiding under his bed._

_He smiles at them both._

This memory clams him, yet a pang of pain runs through his heart.

This all ended when his mom died and his dad started "taking business trips" when he was probably out drinking or doing drugs.

All of this turned to Hell when his dad actually hit him and almost killed Evan.

Anger runs through his veins like ice; he almost killed one of his very few friends.

He couldn't care less about what happens to his father at the moment, actually; at the moment he wishes he would **DIE**.

SOO Happy April first yay we get 4 whole days off for break… (that's sarcasm by the way the surrounding schools actually got 6 days!!! Unfair..) Well anyway back to the point Thank you soo much for reading and comment please they make me smile!!


	16. Chapter 16

16

Caplin laughs quietly at the TV show he's watching; he turns to Tucker and receives a tight smile from the teen.

"I'm going to hit the hay." he says as he quietly shifts in his seat to get up. Evan is sound asleep in the recliner; the only sign of life coming from him is his chest moving up and down at a steady rate. The young man looks dead with his pale complexion accompanied by purple and blue rims around his eyes.

Tucker feels as though all his energy has been drained out of him by a bendy straw.

Caplin moves to stand, and Tucker motions for him to stay seated.

"I'm sleeping in the room down the hall." Tucker says, his voice strained as he stands carefully on his good leg.

"Your dad's room.... are you sure?" Caplin says with his voice bursting with worry.

"Sure, it's just a room." Tucker says, reassuring himself just as much as Caplin.

"OK... If your comfortable, I could carry you up the stairs." Caplin says his voice serious and yet Tucker lets out a quite laugh.

"Not voluntarily at least." Tucker says as he looks at the red haired detective.

"OK, OK.. night." He says and leans back into the couch.

"Night Hank." Tucker whispers as he passes the kitchen/dining room.

"Night goose." Hank says just as quite as Tucker's whisper.

Tucker smiles as he limps carefully down the long extravagantly decorated hall.

The smile disappears as he reaches the door. He opens it slowly; the smells, sounds, and

Sights alone almost threaten to topple Tucker to the floor.

He shivers and takes a deep, trembling breath.

He tries to push all the emotions down; it's almost like shoving an elephant into a Ziploc bag.

Successfully restraining his emotions and throwing them straight jacketed into the back of his mind, he walks over and sits on the silk sheets.

Scratching at his leg he looks around; his dad's room is huge with small naked cherubs painted on the ceiling- their chubby fingers holding onto clouds. All of them have golden hair except for one whose hair is almost black; it's the one his dad had painted to resemble him.

He remembers his dad telling him he had it painted just for him, his little angel on his shoulder.

Tucker closes his eyes for a moment, holding back the tears.

After a few seconds he opens them and looks at the floor. Taking off his shirt, he turns off the light and lays under the chilly sheets.

He is awaken by the loud crash of something glass.

He immediately thinks about his leg going through the table, but he is pulled away from this memory by Evan's scream.

He jumps up, wincing at the pain in his leg; he doesn't slow down, rather he takes off running.

He skids to a stop in the living room as a knife is shoved his way.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks to The-Vampire-Act for the Betaing!!! She does miracles on my chapters!! _

Chapter 18

Tucker takes an unsteady step back in shock.

He looks at the figure, his heart pounding painfully fast in his chest.

He looks at the figure on the ground.

Hank is unconscious with a blood running down the side of his temple.

Tucker glances at Evan- whose standing near the couch with his lanky arms around his midsection with a pained look on his face wearing a white tee is that is clinging to the brace and his red and green plaid PJ pants.

"OK, so there is a van parked out back… Your little cop friend left quite a team of crack policeman only took me ten minutes to disarm and kill those pigs."

"Caplin?" Tucker says, just now realizing that the detective isn't here.

"Oh, he couldn't join us he had to work…" the man's voice is not threatening, yet the words sting.

"Oh thank God." Tucker mutters…

"Too bad he isn't here; you two get in the van."

Tucker isn't sure whether the man was talking about his God or Caplin.

"My brother…" Evan says; his voice is strained.

"He's joining us, don't worry." The figure says sweeping over and tossing Hank over his

shoulder as though he's a very small light child and not a middle aged doctor.

"Walk." The figure says, pointing the knife at Tucker; he obeys and limps quietly.

Evan follows behind slowly.

They both get in the white van with Sarah's Flowers written on the side.

Hank is thrown in, which would hurt if he wasn't unconscious.

Evan painfully scoots over and looks at his brother's face.

He tears a piece of fabric off his shirt and presses it over the wound.

Hank groans and opens his eyes.

"Ouch, everyone OK?" Hanks says his voice groggy.

"I'm good… Evan??" Tucker asks.

"OK… Ribs are hurting like a bitch, but no blood here." Evan says. He presses down on the fabric a little harder. Hank winces.

"So he hit me with a vase with cats on it…" Hanks says lightly

"Good riddance; that thing was ugly." Tucker says looking at the floor.

Hanks laughs, but he stops, and his face goes back to a serious expression.

"So who took us?"

Tucker continuing his stare at the floor.

"Hank, I have no idea…"

"Well, the van said Sarah's flowers, but somehow I don't think that Sarah from Sarah's flowers has taken us." Evan says, shifting and pressing harder over the wound.

Hank takes over and presses the fabric to his temple.

He scoots over next to Tucker slowly and leans his back to the van; Evan scoots back slowly and does the same.

They're all three lined up against the wall of the van, thinking and praying


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The van halts to a stop so unexpectedly that Evan almost falls forward. Hank puts up his arm- soccer mom style.

Evan hisses, then says, "Thanks."

The van door swings; the same two figures are standing outside.

The tall man brings up a knife and points it at them.

"Out." He says his voice void of emotion, his tone almost sounds robotic.

Hank gets out, helps Evan out, and then he tried to help Tucker.

Tucker shakes his head, "Help Evan." he says getting out on his own careful, on his injured leg.

Hank puts a hand comfortingly on Evans back as they walk into an old dilapidated brick warehouse.

They walk down a musty yellow hallway with shiny iron doors and plain white rooms.

The ski masked figures push the men into one of the off-white rooms.

The iron door has one glass window in the center with thick bars behind the glass.

Hank helps Evan down to sit slowly. Evan hisses but hangs onto his brothers forearm.

After Evan's seated, he wraps his arm around his ribcage.

Hank paces around looking for an escape.

Tucker takes a seat next to Evan, looking out the door.

He sees a face behind the glass; it makes him want to throw up.

He rubs his hand over his eyes and looks at Hank then to Evan.

"Guys I know who has taken us…"


	19. Chapter 19

"My dad…" Tucker says, not taking his eyes off the window.

"He could be-" Hank starts, but he is interrupted.

"No, he was waving and smiling…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Tucker."

"I should be apologizing; I should have never dragged you guys into this. I should've just never had Libby call. I could have handled it, I mean I would have managed somehow with- ." Tucker babbles close to tears.

"Hey!" Evan yells, suddenly interrupting Tucker's hasty sentence.

Tucker jumps and looks at him.

"Sorry for scaring you, but if we didn't drag ourselves into this you would be dead, and we wouldn't have a geeky teenage rich boy to pick on."

Tucker looks at his hands, then back up.

"You really think I'm geeky?" He says, amusement in his tone.

"The geekiest." Evan supplies

"Really? Who still wears Mario boxers?" Tucker says, quirking an eyebrow.

"OK, so I couldn't come up with a great insult…"

"Seriously, I mean Albino boy…" Tucker throws out.

"Well your hair's not white…"

"Good point, but I can look slightly albino at times."

"Yeah, now that I think about it…"

Hank just smiles, leans his head against the wall and listens to Tucker and Evan come up with insults.

This was one of my more random chapters … I swear that it will get some action soon… no reviews are like giving cookies to vampires useless and no help at all… so please review so we don't have starving vampires out there.. Their too pretty to starve…


	20. Chapter 20

After an hour of talking about insults the room goes into a silence; the only noise is breathing, the occasional moan, and the buzz of the florescent lights above.

Hank is sound asleep, his back against the wall, his head slumped forward.

Evan is awake, sitting next to his brother, but uncharacteristically silent except for the occasional moan from a wrong movement or a deep breath.

Tucker is sitting in the middle of the room and staring at the door.

Every time he tries to occupy his mind with happy memories, his dad's face in the window rips its way into his mental images, clawing at his heart like a ferocious animal.

He takes a deep breath and stares at the door.

BAM! The door slams open the iron hitting wood.

The two men who took them hostage previously walk in.

"Come with me." the 6ft tall, bulky, muscled man says, his voice gravely.

Tucker sends Hank, who is now awake, a fear ridden look.

Both men are carrying sleek silver pistols and their fingers keep itching the trigger.

Tucker stands and limps out the door between the two men.

They walk down a long off white hallway; everything is the same color off white.

This color is unnervingly void of emotion; the lack of color is cold and somehow almost dark.

Tucker walks into the room as directed and sits in the cold metal chair right in the middle of a room exactly like the one he just left Hank and Evan in.

The room is frigid; Tucker is dressed only in light blue striped boxers and a blood stained baby blue shirt Hank lent him.

He wraps his arms around himself, shivering, trying to contain somebody heat.

The two men stand outside the door silent.

Marshal Bryant strides in arrogantly.

"Hello. I'm Marshal Bryant." He says while smiling fauxly.

Tucker has heard this voice before,; it's reserved for when his dad is furious but trying to sound happy.

Tucker shivers under his dad's icy gaze; he sends what he hopes is an even more frigid gaze back.

"And you are?" The gray haired man asks, walking over in front of Tucker.

"My name is Tucker Bryant." Tucker says defiantly, staring up at the man.

A cold fist harshly slams into his jaw; he holds back tears and just gazes at the man before him.

"OK, he's not going to tell me. Take him back; maybe after a few hours we can try this again." Marshall says to his goons

Tucker stands; the two men grab his arms in an iron grip.

"Please dad, please." Tucker says looking at his supposed father.

For a moment, emotion flashes through his slate gray eyes, but it quickly disappears. He turns and walks out of the room.

The two men drag an upset Tucker back to the room.

Tucker sits in the corner and rubs his face; after the door shuts, Hank stands walks over and sits next to him.

"Hey Goose, you OK?" Hank asks gently.

Tucker lifts his deep brown eyes and looks at him.

"My dad has lost it.. Hank, he's responsible for this.." Tucker says, anger in his tone.

"I know, and we will find a way out of this. I promise." Hank says, patting the boy on the shoulder.

"Hank never breaks a promise." Evan says seriously.


	21. Chapter 21

_Um… Please don't murder me.. _

_THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS Sexual assualt! If you don't like don't read.. But if you don't mind please continue.. Pweety pwease._

Everyone in the room is asleep but Tucker.

He stands in front of the door silently willing it to open.

He clenches his fists so tight that blood starts dripping from them and staining the off white floors.

Suddenly the door rips open, almost hitting him.

He leans out to see who opened it; he is met by a glove over his mouth and a ski mask.

There's something different about this ski-masked guy; he has brown eyes with thick glasses on over the ski mask.

His body is scraggly skinny, and he is wearing a button-up white shirt with khaki pants.

He drags Tucker down the hall; he removes his hand. Tucker just stares at him.

Suddenly he kisses him; Tucker tries to wiggle away, but he presses Tucker against the wall with one of his hands and starts unzipping his pants the with the other.

Tucker kicks him right in the groin and runs as fast as he can.

The guy falls. His pants unzipped, Tucker keeps running until he runs into a giant ski-masked man.

The guy looks down the hall at the other man on the floor.

He grabs Tucker's arm and pulls him behind him.

"Don't get away." He says to Tucker.

He walks over to the man and gives him a look of disgust.

"Get out!"

The man scampers away like a sewer rat.

The other man turns to Tucker.

"I'm sorry about that; I should have kept my eye on him…" The man says sincerely.

Tucker just looks down the hall where the man just left.

The other man leads a numb Tucker back to the room and closes the door.

Hank and Evan are awake.

Tucker just walks over and takes a seat silent in the corner staring at the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

Since Tucker has came back into the room, but he hasn't spoken; he keeps rubbing his hand over his mouth until it's raw.

He sits in the corner- his knees drawn to his chest, arms over his legs his chin on his knees and his eyes on the floor.

Hank is concerned, but Evan and himself have both made futile attempts to get the boy to talk.

Evan takes a deep breath, winces, then looks at the window..

"Umm.. What's with Jeffery Dahmer there?" Evan asks, looking at the window, brow furrowed at the man.

Tucker looks at the man, then presses himself against the wall breathing heavily, his eyes wide.

"Tucker?" Hank says looking at the teen concerned.

"I-I'm fine.." Tucker stutters, rubbing his lips again and curling into himself even more.

The man looks next to him then hastily backs away, scurrying.

The taller man enters the room carrying supplies.

"Tucker, what's wrong?" Hank asks.

"That guy… um… he touched your friend." the man says looking down.

"He touched him? Oh…" Hank says realizing exactly what happened

"I-it's fine, he didn't, um.. Thanks to him, thank you." Tucker says quickly, his voice quivering.

"No need, you guys don't seem like bad guys." The tall man says honestly. He sits down a cold compress, a blanket, three bottles of water, and three granola bars; then, he turns and leaves.

After the guy leaves, Hank hands the cold compress to Evan who places it over the brace. 

He suppresses a sigh, feeling the cold sensation.

Hank looks at his brother, then stands and walks over to Tucker.

"Hey Goose, you OK?"

Tucker looks up at Hank.

"I'm-" he is cut off by the door slamming open.

Two men drag one man in with a burlap sack on his head.

They throw him on the floor; he hits it with a thud and a groan.


	23. Chapter 23

_DUN DUN DUN DUUUN! :)_

Hank and Tucker crouch over the man carefully.

They roll him over carefully and get a hiss of pain from him.

They are met by bright blue eyes looking around the room confused.

"Excuse me.. Sir, can you tell me where you're hurt?" Hank asks in his rehearsed doctor way.

" Name is Neal, and my shoulder's dislocated; other than that I'm fine; you wouldn't happen to be Tucker Bryant would you?" The man asks Tucker.

Tucker nods uneasily.

" And that makes you Hank and him Evan, right?"

Hank looks at the man who's wearing a very expensive suit with a blue tie that matches perfectly with his eyes.

"You're a cop?"

The man laughs.

"No.. definitely not.. Actually I'm a ex thief working for the FBI."

Hank laughs, but then, seeing Neal's face, realizes he's serious.

"Wow, I didn't know the FBI could do that." Evan says.

Neal sits up with a grunt and grabs his limp arm.

"Could you help me get it back into place? I would do it myself, but seeing as you're a doctor, I think that's best."

"You have dislocated your shoulder before?" Hank asks, looking at the man before him.

"I was a thief.." The man says, "I had to fit into cramped ventilator shafts a few times; believe me- not some of the best memories." The man says, wincing as he leans against the wall.

Neal takes a deep breath relaxing as the doctor takes a hold of his hand.

He straightens his arm, and the doctor pulls as hard as he can.

He bites his lip 'till it bleeds, but other than breathing heavily, he doesn't make a sound.

Evan watches with fascination.

Tucker looks at his knees, his hands placed between them.


	24. Chapter 24

An hour after the men dump Neal Caffrey into the room Marshal Bryant decides to make an appearance.

" How are my guests doing?" he asks striding through the door with arrogance.

Caffrey stands an walks over to the man despite the other men's protests.

"You stupid pompous, you just ordered the FBI on your coat tails."

"What such big words for a sleazy thief." Bryant shoots back.

Caffrey laughs a bitter laugh with no sign of humor in it.

"I'm sleazy, I haven't kidnapped my own son." Caffrey says stepping even closer to the man.

Marshal snaps he hits Neal right in the temple.

Neal hit's the cold cement floor seeing stars.

"You.. Stupid.. Arrogant Ass.. He is not .. MY SON!" Marshal Bryant screams as he punctuates his sentence with multiple jabs at the ex-thief with his white shoes.

"Stop!" Tucker says standing and running over to the man before Hank can even get in a word.

Tucker grabs Marshal's arm and hauls him away from the man on the floor.

Marshal suddenly starts screaming and he reaches into his pocket .

He pulls out a knife and slides it across Tuckers forearm.

The knife glides easily through Tuckers skin leaving a trail of crimson behind.

Tucker yelps and lets the man go.

Marshal Bryant runs, cowardly out of the room closing the door behind him.

Tucker grabs the wound but, looks down at Neal.

"You ok man?"

Neal coughs.

"Yea just a couple of bruises, um.. Your leaking.." Neal states seeing the trail of blood pouring from the teens arm.

"Damn.." Tucker says grabbing the wound tighter.

Hank stands and runs over to Tucker.

He grabs the medical kit and cleans the wound then; he wraps the wound tightly.

"Tucker this is no small cut you need Factor 8.. And soon."

"Hank it's fine just go take care of Neal." Tucker says looking into the doctors eyes his brown eyes tired.

Hank nods understandingly and checks on the bruised FBI consultant.


	25. Chapter 25

Hank lets out a loud snore as he slumps against the wall, Evan laying in his lap.

"H-hey, can I lean against you?" Tucker asks, looking at Neal.

"Sure, you didn't even have to ask," Neal says with a smile; then he frowns when he feels the young man shaking against him. "Are you ok?"

"I-I d-don't know; its c-cold." Tucker shudders.

Neal touches Tuckers cheek.

"God kid, your freezing; what exactly is wrong with you ? No one bleeds that fast,. I've seen people who've been shot bleeding less than that."

"H-hemophilia."

"Is that where your blood doesn't clot?" Neal asks.

"Uh huh." Tucker says, bringing his knees into himself and leaning at little more into

Neal.

Neal wraps his arm around Tucker.

Tucker looks up at him, surprised by the gesture, but he leans into Neal, still shivering.

After about ten minutes, the door bursts open with a ear piercing slam.

Everyone in the room is wide and alert looking at the door.

Marshal walks in slowly smiling.

"Okay, all of my favorite toys in one room; lets have a little fun.. Take the boy.. And the well-known thief."

Marshal's two favorite thugs haul Neal and drag Tucker out of the room.

As they walk down the hall, they shove Tucker in one room and Neal in another.

Neal paces around looking at this weird tank in the middle of the room.

Tucker sits in the corner of the room; the room is completely white- no furniture, no windows on the walls, and the floor merges into a seemingly blankness.

Marshall walks into Tucker's room; he knows one way to break the teen- one way to completely shatter his hormone-ridden heart; all he has to do is utter three simple words.

"I killed Libby."

He turns on his heel, grinning.

Tucker looks at the door in shock… Numb.

He finds he can't feel anything at all- not his heart beating, his chest moving with his every breath, his arm pulsating with blood pouring out of it and soaking his shirt and the floor around him.

He feels like his whole body has been frozen.


	26. Chapter 26

The two guards drag Tucker back into the original room.

They let him drop to the floor then close the door behind them.

Hank is immediately concerned; he sees the blood stains down Tucker's arm, and from

what he gathers Evan sees it too, because he carefully climbs to his feet wincing.

They both make their way over to the teen, and they're surprised to see that he's conscious and his eyes are looking at the ceiling.

"Tucker." Hank says in his doctor-voice, trying to get response voice.

No response.

Neal paces around the room, counting his steps and measuring the room in his head- looking at every corner of the space, picturing every scenario in his head.

He counts twenty-seven ways to escape, but he knows if he disappears Tucker, Hank, and

Evan will pay for it.

Suddenly Marshal Bryant walks into the room, arrogance in every step.

"Hello Mr. Caffery, so are you familiar with sense deprivation torture?" Marshal smiles the widest smile ever, and Neal feels his spine turn into ice.

"Tucker?" Hank probes one more time.

"Hank I'm fine- just shaky." Tucker lies; he just snapped out of the shock of being told

Libby is dead.

Dead, the only girl he ever loved, he realizes; even when she was at her craziest, he was in love with her.

He pushes those emotions inside. _Hank and Evan have their own problems. Libby being dead is my fault and my problem_.

He thinks to himself silently as the doctor's eyes look over him.

"You're bleeding still." Hank says sternly.

"I know, I also know it's not going to stop any time soon." Tucker says looking at his shaking hands.

_Not that I care…._


	27. Chapter 27

Marshal Bryant takes a step towards Neal.

In return, Neal also steps back, his eyes wide in fear.

Bryant lets out an arrogant laugh.

"Just kidding Caffery. I don't think we have enough time to break you.. We do, on the other hand, have enough time to kill your little buddy, Peter, and his lovely wife….or, I know your mouse like little friend ." Marshal says his tone happy.

"Leave them out of this, please.." Neal says slow and calmly.

"Okay.. Then do this; I'm going to give you four different tasks I want your expertise on, and if you do them, no one will be harmed; now if you don't BAM the Burkes and your precious Mozzie dies."

"I'll do it.. If you leave ALL my friends alone, and that includes Hank, Tucker and Evan." Neal says stressing all.

"Fine. I have a feeling this is going to be a smart business idea Neal.." Marshal says, grinning a devilish smile

Neal frowns, but he still follows the big men back to the room that Hank and Evan are in.

When he enters the room, he is shocked by how pale Tucker looks, and he notices that the young man is bleeding at a rapid rate.

"Is he okay?" Neal asks, obviously concerned.

" 'He' is sitting right here and 'he' is fine." Tucker says, his voice weak. He feels like his life is draining out of him.

"He's losing a lot of blood." Hank says, scooting closer to Tucker who just looks at the floor.

Tucker shivers; he realizes that he's starting to feel weak and cold, much more so than he has originally thought he would, that is. .

"He needs his Factor 8.." Hank says as he puts his arm around Tucker, Tucker flinches for a second, but then he settles back in to cold and weak to care.

"Okay, I can get it." Neal says walking toward the door.

Evan and Hank just shoot confused looks at his back as he knocks on the door


	28. Chapter 28

Neal sweeps back into the room with Marshal Bryant standing there.

"Boss, he said he needed you…" The biggest ski masked figure says.

"Okay Caffrey, what do you need?" Bryant asks hastily.

"You know the medication the boy left at your house?" Neal questions, hoping-no praying-that the man's shattered mentality remembers.

"Ah, yes the I.V of Factor 8…. something or another." the man says, looking at the conman.

"Well, he needs it immediately; he will die if he doesn't get it soon."

"Really?" Marshal looks at him smiling curiously. "Why do you care?"

"Because he's just a boy and doesn't deserve any of this." Neal says quickly.

"We will give the boy his meds…."

"If?" Neal probes.

"No Ifs, Caffery; we need you to help us," then he orders one of the guards to go retrieve the medication.

Neal is a little put off by this, but he is thankful that there are no immediate catches.

The two men escort Neal back to his room.

He enters, and Hank has his arm around Tucker trying to warm up the trembling teen.

"His meds will be here soon." Neal says to Hank.

"Thank you…" Hank says, speaking for the teen and partly for himself.

2-hours later….

Tucker leans his head back against the wall, drained, but happy that his head has stopped swimming.

The medication drips nice and steadily in an amazing repetitive motion. Well, that's his opinion, anyways.

Neal watches the door tense, thinking about all the things they might ask him to do…

The room is completely silent except for the steady dripping.

Evan shifts and ignores the blaring pain in his ribs, praying they get out of here soon.

Hank worries-worries about his brother, Tucker, and even the person he barely knows who has risked his life for them…


	29. Chapter 29

The guards finally return with Tucker's I.V, and Hank puts it in the thankfully conscious teen's arm.

Tucker winces a bit at the sting of the medicine's burning in his arm; then, he draws his knees into his chest, shaking, and curls his arms into his torso hoping for the trembling to stop while leaning his head on his knees.

Neal watches the pale young man carefully eyeing the boys every movement.

He notes that he's still shaking violently.

Evan winces, moving slightly to get in a less unbearable position.

He can barely breathe, and still he finds himself worried about the teen.

Suddenly, Marshal slams the door open.

"Neal, can I have your assistance in here for a second?"

Neal looks at all of the people in the room; then, he stands slowly and follows the arrogant stride.

When he walks into the room he finds a cork board in the middle of the room with familiar pictures and blueprints all over it.

He also realizes that it is of the 1st National Bank on 4th street.

"So can you break in?" Marshal asks looking at the ex-thief suspiciously.

Neal looks at the board- he scans it trying to remember… Gotcha.

"Yea, it won't be easy, but I can tell you exactly how.."

Marshal smiles his evil smile,; this action makes Neal feel like he's having an icicle jammed into his spine.


	30. Chapter 30

_(I know that Evan seems kinda slashy in this part.. But I don't do slash unless the character is actually.. Well Kurt from Glee lol..)_

Tucker drifts off wishing that he could hold Libby in his arms, or feel her warm arm snake around his waist the way she always does.

Evan winces shifting again his legs are starting to fall asleep from the position he was sitting in.

He knows Hank saw him wince, but he also knows pain in his ribs is to be expected when you are not pumped full of drugs.

Evan looks over at Neal, whose eyes haven't left the door.

_I can almost see the gears moving around under his purfect hair, damn I wish my hair would look like that.._

Evan laughs at himself and winces at the same time, both Hank and Neal look at him curious..

He smiles innocently, "Sorry."

Tucker smiles, but doesn't bother opening his eyes.

The two big masked goonies walk in the room.

"Mr. Bryant needs you.." the tallest male says to Neal.

The new state of the art bank looks new and advanced, but the guards leave the door on the roof open."

Neal states pointing at the picture of the sleek building, then he looks at this watch.

"It's Friday, I think. They should be watching a football game on the plasma in the guard station until about ten, if one of your cronies disguises himself as a pizza delivery guy and you slip an herb called Skullcap on the pizza they will pass out about ten minuets after they eat the pizza."

"You know instead of one of my "cronies" maybe we should use one of our scumbag thieves that are locked up, maybe the youngest?" Marshal says smiling.

"I'll do it, he's hooked up to an I.V and he can't stand... Besides I can be a lot more convincing."

"You're also a flight risk, but of course you know I will go after the boy first if you even take one step that we haven't told you to take."

Neal looks coldly at Marshal who doesn't blink and nods.

"I'll need a uniform, a pizza and the herb; you can find Skullcap at the Chinese herb store about a block from my apartment."

Marshal smiles, "So any pizza restaurant names you would like to use?"


	31. Chapter 31

_Sorry ,I have been abandoning my stories.. I'm not going to make excuses, but I can say I will update ASAP.. Thanks for reading, always appreciate the reviews… _

Neal points at the picture of the sleek building, then he looks at this watch.

"It's Friday, I think. They should be watching a football game on the plasma in the guard station until about ten; if one of your cronies disguises himself as a pizza delivery guy and you slip an herb called

Skullcap on the pizza, they will pass out in about ten seconds after they eat the pizza."

"You know, instead of one of my "cronies", maybe we should use one of our scumbag thieves that are locked up, maybe the youngest?" Marshal says, smiling.

"I'll do it; he's hooked up to an I.V and he can't stand... Besides, I can be a lot more convincing."

"You're also a flight risk, but of course you know I will go after the boy first if you even take one step that we haven't told you to take."

Neal looks coldly at Marshal, who doesn't even blink once, and nods.

"I'll need a uniform, a pizza and the herb; you can find Skullcap at the Chinese herb store about a block from here on Miller street."

Marshal smiles at that. "So, any pizza restaurant names you would like to use?"

~*WC/RP*~

That night, Neal finds himself shifting nervously outside the building. Finally, though, he manages to ring the buzzer. "Pizza delivery," he says, his voice flat.

"We didn't order pizza." a voice over the intercom says.

"Someone paid for it.." Neal interjected, shrugging his shoulders as he was looking into the camera, praying that these men will except a free pizza.

"Okay, bring it in." the same voice says.

The door opens, and Neal steps in and scans the place carefully.

The building looks just as state of the art on the inside- silver desks, marble floors, and abstract art on the walls.

Neal takes mental notes of the placement of windows and doors.

He walks casually up to the desk and hands the box to a stereotypical plump security guard.

He notes three people on duty, two younger male guards and one middle-aged male.

They all eye the pizza as though they haven't eaten for hours- of course, from the cast aside takeout boxes, Neal doubts that.

He watches them take bites out of the pizza; he walks towards the door counting off the seconds until he hears the sound he was waiting for.

Three thuds, human heads hitting the silver desks unconsciously,

He walks over and takes all the cash he can find; he opens the safety deposit box that his captor instructed him to open.

A silver box- it's heavy, at least sixty pounds-but Neal carries it out of the building nonetheless.

He tries to keep the smile off of his face as he enters the dark SUV with blacked out plates.

He hands the case to the smallest of the goonies and then leans back in his seat.


	32. Chapter 32

A Moment of ecstasy chapter 32..

Tucker awakes to Libby rubbing a smooth hand over his cheek.

"Mmm.." Tucker says, smiling, but not opening his eyes.

Libby giggles, Tucker opens his eyes then sits up to kiss her.

He kisses her lightly, savoring the taste of her cherry chap stick.

When he pulls away, he tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"So, what about going out for breakfast?" he says smiling widening.

Libby grins back.

A loud noise echoes around the room. Tucker looks at Libby, but now she's lying sprawled out on the bed.

Blood is seeping from her head on to the crisp white sheets.

His father is standing in the doorway of the room, a smile on his face too wide to be human.

Tucker lets out a sob.

"Tucker, Tucker wake up." He hears Hank's voice call.

He's hit with the realization that they are still in the room. Libby is dead- she died without him there.

Tucker opens his eyes and tears immediately start to fall.

Hank hugs teen against his shoulder, letting him sob into his gray t-shirt, feeling his small frame shaking.

"Shhhh…." Hanks says soothingly.

"He killed her.." Tucker murmurs, looking at the floor. Hank pulls him away to look at his face, and Tucker's expression goes from one of brokenness to an expression that Hank has never seen on the teen's intelligent face- that of rage.

"He killed her!" Tucker yells in fury.

"Tucker, calm down.." Hank says; then, his voice firm, he replies," Look at me."

Tucker's brown eyes find Hank's; his rage dissipates back into sorrow.

"Who were you talking about?"

"My dad… He killed Libby." Tucker says, looking at the floor.


	33. Chapter 33

**A Moment of ecstasy**

**Chapter 33**

_14 Hours after the bank heist…._

"Damn it!" Agent Peter Burke yells, accidentally staining his crisp white shirt with his crappy black coffee.

Normally, the small stain wouldn't frustrate him so much, but his conman-turned-collogue-turned-friend has been missing for over 24 hours, and to be frank, he's worried.

"Umm... Agent Burke?" a young and tired looking red-headed detective says hesitantly, poking his head in the office.

"Yes Caplin?" Burke asks, his tone testy.

Caplin shifts then walks into Burke's office. "Is this Caffery?" he asks hesitantly.

Peter squints at the picture, and he recognizes Neal's face.

Under the bill of a hat labeled Kate's Pizza, he can see bruises on the young conman's face.

His eyes immediately widen and nods.

"Where was this taken?'

"I'll show you." Caplin says.

Burke throws the napkin on to his desk and grabs his jacket, following on Caplin's heels

RP&WC

Neal walks back into the off-white room.

After sitting in a car for fourteen hours, he's exhausted, even if little work has been done in said car.

When he enters the room, he notices that Tucker is trembling into Hank's chest.

Hank and Evan look up at him, hope in there eyes.

He nods, then sits down and leans his back against the wall..

RP&WC

_AT THE SCENE_

Burke lifts a chair and looks underneath them.

Then he looks at the bottom of a few desks.

"So one of your friends was taken by the same people who have Neal, right?" Peter asks, looking at the counter.

"Yeah, Tucker Bryant." Caplin replies, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"The teen?" he asks, fear creeping up again.

"His dad was my friend..." the detective answers.

"Was-is he dead?" Burke asks curiously.

"Yeah..." he mutters under his breath.

The older FBI agent lifts a pizza box off a desk that stands behind him.

He opens it and smiles at its contents. "He never ceases to amaze me."


	34. Chapter 34

Tucker shifts under his father's gaze full of hatred.

They dragged him away from Hank, Evan, and Neal, back into the room that now reeks of gasoline.

"So, what's your real name?"

"My name is Tucker."

Another icy fist in his face, stinging physically and mentally.

Tucker spits blood in his face, and now bright-red livid blood runs down the man's wrinkled face.

His wrist is still burning, overshadowing the pain from I.V still in his arm.

"What is your name?" Marshal hisses loudly. He pulls out a knife and holds it into Tuckers neck; he winces as the cold metal makes contact with his skin.

"E-Ezra." Tucker stutters his voice shaking in terror; he hates lying, but his dad is sure to kill him if he tells the truth.

Marshal smiles his almost demonic-looking smile.

"Ezra, Ezra what?"

"Miller." Tucker answers, looking dejectedly at the floor.

"Okay, nice to meet you Ezra." His father says, disbelief in his tone.

"I'm Marshal Bryant." He says after a few seconds of silence.

"O-okay." Tucker stutters, gripping the chair in fear.

His father removes the blade from the vicinity of his neck; he lets out a long breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Now that you are telling the truth, what were you doing in my house?" Marshal replies casually.

"Did you really kill Libby?"

"Ah, yes- the girl blonde. She was an annoying young lady, and yes, I killed her. I put a gun in her mouth, pulled the trigger, and marveled at the art she left on the wall."

Something inside Tucker shatters, like a glass vase thrown on the floor and obliterated into small crystalline pieces.

He looks up at his father, who he can't even think of as his father, he coldly admits.

"We were robbing the place." He says, his voice void of emotion.

After an hour of waiting, the men return Tucker. Hank is concerned by the way the boy looks as they bring him into the room; his expression is blank and his eyes stare straight ahead, and he can see bruises on the boy's cold and pale face.

"Tucker?" Hank asks, getting closer to the teen.

Tucker remains unresponsive; he rips his gaze away from the wall and to the floor, curling his knees into his chest, rocking slightly.

Hank can feel coldness radiating off the boys skin.

"He's going into shock," Hank says to Neal and Evan.


	35. Chapter 35

"Is he going to be okay?" Neal asks, concerned.

"Hey, we need blankets and heat pads back here, please!" Hank shouts desperately.

He puts his arms around Tucker, trying to generate some heat into his small trembling frame.

"I don't know," Hank answers.

The biggest man in a ski mask runs in with a blanket and heating pad.

He hands them to Neal, and then he runs out to answer his shouting boss.

Neal helps Hank wrap the teen up on the fleece blanket. Evan shifts to help, but stops when he is met by a jolting pain from his ribs.

"T-thanks Hank," Tucker finally says, breaking his silence.

An hour later Tucker is asleep but still shaking against Hanks chest.

"How is the teen?" Marshal asks, stepping inside the iron door left open by him.

"In shock, thanks to you and your love for pointy objects," Evan remarks from the ground, grimacing.

"Perhaps I should euthanize him-put him out of his misery like a sick little puppy?" Marshal says, pressing a knife against his head and drawing blood. His face contorts into a demonic, almost inhuman smile.

"I did it to his sweet little girlfriend."

"No, you've hurt him enough!" Neal says, standing and stepping in front of Hank and Tucker.

"I agree with Caffery," a voice says from the door Caplin is standing there with a gun trained on Marshal, his hands shaking, but his green eyes determined.

A sickening bang echoes throughout the room; Caplin hits the floor unconscious, and his gun slides across the floor.

Marshal smiles, then the lights go out.

A gunshot rings out and another body slumps the floor.


	36. Chapter 36

Tucker drops the gun with his hands shaking. He trembles to the floor, rocking slowly.

Hank jumps into medical mode, staunching the flow of blood from the man's shoulder.

"O-Oh God…Dad, I'm sorry."

"Tucks," Caplin says, scooting towards him as he bleeds from the back of his head.

Caplin wraps his arms around the teen's shaking frame. "Shh... You did what you had to."

"Tucker," Marshal says, looking at the ceiling from the ground.

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry," His father mumbles before passing out.

"He's going to be fine." Hank says to Tucker.

"I've already called a bus," a deep voice says from the doorway.

Peter Burke is standing there, cell in hand.

"Peter." Neal says, smiling.

"Caffrey, how many times are going to pass before you get tired of me saving your ass?"

"Nah, you enjoy it too much."

Hank lets Neal takeover, pressing against the wound.

He checks on Evan, whose arm is wrapped around his ribs and face is scrunched in pain.

"Evan?"

"Henry," Evan says, squeezing his brother's hand in pain; all of the days seem to be hitting him suddenly.

Three ambulances show up, and Marshal is whisked away first.

Tucker and Caplin get in the second-together despite Tucker's arguing that he doesn't need medical treatment.

Hank and Evan get in the final one; Evan has to wear an oxygen mask, whining about how he's fine.

_A day later…_

_Tucker and Evan have to stay in the hospital for several days._

_Tucker visits his father a few times; the doctor tells him that the drugs caused a break in his father's mentality and that after he's treated he will have to report to a psychiatric facility._

_Tucker is just about to drift to sleep when a light knocking on the door awakens him._

_He smiles when he sees Libby standing in front of him. She has a few bruises on her face, but other than that she's fine._

_She smiles back her worried smile._

_He scoots over and pats the bed._

_Libby crawls into it, sniffling and enjoying her boyfriend's embrace._

_Tucker pulls away and traces the bruises on her jaw and her neck, frowning, but at the same time enjoying her soft skin under his fingers._

_"He's going to be locked up for a while; I have complete control of our fortune," Tucker tells her._

_"I don't care; I'm just happy your alive," she says with tear filled eyes._

_For once Tucker is the one who starts leaking tears; he pulls her into his chest, sobbing as he enjoys the smell of her hair._

_"I thought he had killed you," Tucker chokes out._

_"You can't get rid of my craziness that easy." Libby says. She kisses him lightly and pulls him closer to her, praying that she would never have to let him go again. Then, if just for a moment, the world seemed okay again_


End file.
